


Voice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Sings, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Music, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves his voice. It's calming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

Natasha only knew about music for missions.   
The Red Room only taught her necessities.   
But after joining Shield,  
Natasha used music for comfort.   
Or used Clint's music for it.  
She remembers him humming a tune while training.   
She remembers him singing after a bad day of reprogramming for her.  
His voice iw steady and soothing.  
She loves his voice.  
One of the only steady things in her life.   
CIint didn't always sing.  
He also played music.  
He played the piano, it was strangely calming.   
The guitar when he was in a mood for a little noise.  
Their relationship is defined by music.  
They marry and she becomes pregnant.   
The baby is giving her a hard time.  
She cannot sleep through the night,  
So Clint sings her a lullaby.   
It lulls her to sleep.  
After the child is born,  
Natasha is not really surprised,   
That Clint is able to calm the baby down.  
He sings their child to sleep every night.


End file.
